


Por la mañana

by KiraH69



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Genderfluid Character, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Oblivious John Watson, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69
Summary: Al despertar cada mañana, tiene que decidir si será Sherlock o Sherly.





	Por la mañana

Sherlock se despertó con un gran bostezo. Se estiró y se rascó la barbilla, frunciendo el ceño al sentir la aspereza de la barba matutina. Se levantó y entró al baño. Pasó unos minutos mirándose en el espejo, tan solo pensando en cómo se sentía hoy.

Se dio una ducha, se afeitó y se depiló las piernas. Abrió el armario y fue separando las perchas del lado izquierdo una tras otra decidiendo qué ponerse. Escogió una falda negra de cuero con vuelo que llegaba por la mitad de sus muslos y un jersey beis. Se puso también unas medias negras (porque, por mucho que quisiera lucir sus piernas, fuera hacía frío y seguramente se pasaría la mitad del día lloviendo). Regresó al baño y sacó su estuche de maquillaje. Escogió un pintalabios rosado con algo de brillo, rímel y línea negra para los ojos y algo de rubor para las mejillas. No le gustaba utilizar peluca (resultaba problemática si tenía que correr por las calles de Londres persiguiendo a algún sospechoso –lo que era bastante habitual–) así que se peinó sus rizos rebeldes lo mejor que pudo. Satisfecha con el resultado, completó el conjunto con unos botines negros y salió de la habitación.

El olor a café flotaba ya por el apartamento. Había un plato con huevos fritos y beicon esperándola en la mesa de la cocina junto a su taza de café. John estaba sentado al otro lado con el periódico en la mano y su desayuno casi terminado. Levantó la mirada y sonrió al verla.

—Buenos días, Sherly.

—Buenos días—se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de sentarse frente a su desayuno. Dio un largo sorbo a su café y suspiró. Justo como a ella le gustaba—. ¿Ha llegado algún caso interesante?

—He preparado un par de entrevistas para...—miró su reloj—, dentro de una hora. Creo que al menos uno de ellos podría interesarte.

—Hum. Eso espero, estoy aburrida, llevamos casi una semana sin nada que merezca la pena.

—¿Segura que la mujer con el cuadro desaparecido no-

—Su hijo tiene problemas con las drogas—le interrumpió—. Él se lo robó y ella lo sabe, pero prefiere ignorarlo.

Entonces, llamaron un par de veces con fuerza a la puerta y entraron sin esperar a que respondieran.

—¡Sherlock!

Sherly gruñó al oír a su hermano. Miró su desayuno, lamentando que se quedara frío, y salió de la cocina. Cuando Mycroft la vio, la expresión severa de su rostro se relajó un poco.

—Sherly, no has respondido a la invitación de madre—le dijo con un tono algo más suave.

—Creo que mi falta de respuesta es respuesta suficiente—le dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—No puedes negarte a ir—replicó, evidentemente preparado para una larga discusión.

—¿Ir a dónde?—preguntó John, saliendo de la cocina—. Buenos días, Mycroft.

Mycroft le miró con ojos entornados. No le gustaba haber perdido toda su capacidad de intimidación sobre este hombre hasta el punto en que ahora le trataba de forma amigable.

—A la cena de Navidad de la familia—respondió Mycroft, esperando no tenerlo también en su contra.

—Oh. Tienes que ir.

Ambos hermanos lo miraron sorprendidos.

—Soy atea, no celebro la Navidad—replicó Sherly mirándolo traicionada.

—Es tu familia y no los ves en todo el año. No pienses en ello como una fiesta religiosa, es solo un momento para estar con la familia. Sé que no te gustan demasiado, pero creo que podrás soportarlos por una noche.

Sherly le miró con el ceño fruncido y mordiéndose el labio inferior. Sabía que John no iba a ceder una vez que se le metía algo así en la cabeza, sobre todo si creía que era bueno para ella. No tenía ningún problema con rechazar a su hermano, pero no era tan fácil con su compañero.

—Iré si John me acompaña—dijo finalmente.

John se sorprendió un poco, pero le sorprendió aún más la expresión en el rostro de Mycroft, quien miraba de uno a otro y parecía haber desarrollado un pequeño tic en el ojo derecho.

—¿Estás segura de eso?—le preguntó a Sherly casi entre dientes.

—Totalmente—respondió levantando la cabeza decidida.

Mycroft resopló, sus hombros cayendo, derrotado.

—Bien. De acuerdo. Se lo haré saber a madre—lanzó una última mirada amenazadora a John y salió del apartamento.

—¿Puedo saber a qué ha venido eso?—preguntó John.

Sherly le miró un segundo y regresó a su desayuno como si nada. Se había quedado ya frío.

—Es una cena familiar, solo está permitido que acudan los hijos con sus parejas.

—Con sus... ¿Sherly?

Sherly tomó un sorbo a su café mientras John se daba al fin cuenta de lo que se veía venir desde hacía meses.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hace tiempo que quería escribir algo con un personaje de género fluido y aproveché esta historia que hice para un pequeño concurso. Me encantaría escribir más en el futuro, con este u otros personajes.  
> Comentarios y kudos son bienvenidos ^^  
> Podéis dejar vuestras peticiones para fanfics en [mi blog](http://kirah69-fanfic.blogspot.com/p/aqui-podeis-dejarme-vuestros-mensajes.html).


End file.
